Unsullied
by smacky30
Summary: Booth takes back what is his. Set after 2x14 The Man in the Mansion. PWP!


Who knew she would feel like this? Booth couldn't remember a time when he hadn't wanted to touch her, taste her, love her. She drove him crazy with her awkwardness and her brilliance and her eyes. That's why her fling with Sully had made him almost insane with jealousy. The man, friend or not, had taken something that Booth considered to be his and he fully intended to take it right back. You can only deny yourself something for so long before it becomes more essential than air or water. And he had denied himself Bones for far too long.

Now she is naked and trembling beneath his hands. Her gorgeous eyes are heavy with desire. His name is falling from her lips in a whispered mantra that makes him throb with need. Slowly, he trails his fingers over her chest and down through the valley between her breasts. She is shuddering at his light touch. Her hands, tied to the headboard with his multi-colored tie, flex and her fingertips tingle with the need to touch him. Booth takes a moment to study her. He never expected her to agree to his little game but he would forever be grateful that she did. She is splayed against the sheets, her firm breasts jutting up in a silent invitation to his hands and mouth, her flat stomach begging for his tongue, her round hips and slim legs seemingly built for him, and the dark curls between her thighs hiding her from his gaze and adding to her mystery.

His tongue traces along her collarbones, first one and then the other, while his hands stroke over her abdomen and lower to stroke gently between her thighs. Her hips buck against his fingers and he pulls away to trail his fingers down her thigh to the back of her knee. His mouth leaves a wet trail from the hollow of her throat to the turgid peak of one breast. He draws the tip into his mouth, sucking hard and she can feel the tug of his lips between her legs.

Booth, eyes glittering in the dim light of the room, studies her face. She is flushed, her eyes closed and her lips parted. She is the embodiment of his every desire. She is whimpering while his fingers trail up and down her legs, never quite touching her center. He can feel her wetness on the inside of her firm thighs and the knowledge that he is responsible has his cock twitching. There is the smell of sex on the air; a combination of musk and sweat and pheromones.

Raising his head, Booth growls, "Tell me what you want."

Licking her lips, Bones manages to say, "I want…to…touch you." She finishes on a whisper, "Please."

Booth shakes his head slowly back and forth. "No. I can't let that happen." He bends forward until his lips are almost touching hers, until she can feel his breath against her mouth. "Anything but that Bones. Anything but untying you."

Her brow creases in frustration and she tugs helplessly against her bonds. "Kiss me, Booth," she rasps out through clenched teeth.

The words have barely touched the air when his mouth crushes down on hers in a blistering kiss. And she meets him halfway; sucking at his tongue and his lips, swallowing the groan he can't control. She arches toward him, trying to rub her breasts against the light fur on his chest, craving that delicious friction. He holds his body just out of her reach, enjoying her helplessness. His hands are all over her; sliding down her rib cage, over her belly, up her arms, around the sides of her breasts. He covers ever inch of her body except the spots that she wants touched.

His tongue traces the bottom of her ribcage. His teeth test the firmness of her thighs. He breathes in her scent. He is everywhere. The rough skin of his palms, the slickness of his tongue, the hot suede of his cock brushing against her all combined in a symphony of stimulation. Her skin is hyper-sensitive, almost painful in her arousal. When she feels his warm breath blowing over the lips of her sex she sobs with need.

"Please….oh please…" she moans out between breaths.

He doesn't even recognize her voice. She is writhing, her hips lifting in a wanton invitation that he is finding it hard to ignore. The lips of her sex are swollen, begging for his attention. Lifting his head he asks, "Do you want me to touch you?" At her nod, he says, "Then ask for it. Tell me, Bones."

Her head rises up and her eyes slide open. Her pupils are dilated with desire, her mouth slack and her face flushed. Her voice, normally smoky, is now rough and her words rasp out. "I want your mouth on my pussy."

Booth is shocked and more than aroused by her demand. He feels every syllable in his groin. Drawing in a shuddering breath, he closes his eyes and holds his breath. When he feels his orgasm receding he bends his head and nuzzles the wet curls between her thighs. His tongue slides over her slickness, savoring her spicy flavor. Her hips are off the mattress, pushing against his mouth, and a high, keening sound is coming from her throat. Booth pulls back and slowly, steadily pushes two fingers into her wetness. Then with a deliberately gentle touch he leans forward and flicks her clit with his tongue.

She is screaming; the pleasure pounding through her body in wave after wave of hot, wet release. Her arms strain against her bonds and colors dance behind her eyelids. She is riding the longest, most intense orgasm of her life. When she thinks she can't take another moment she feels Booth withdraw from her body. After a moment, he sits up and releases her wrists. Then it begins all over again.

He is nestled between her thighs and kissing her. Soft, slow kisses that let her taste the two of them mingled. His tongue is brushing gently against hers. His chest hair is teasing her nipples. His hot cock is bumping against her. His mouth slides along her cheek bone, along the curve of her ear and down her jaw before capturing her lips again. His hands are on her breasts, rolling her erect nipples between his fingers. And she is touching him. The broad plane of his back, the firm cheeks of his ass, his flat nipples, the hot length of him are all there under her hands. Her hands are hungry, making up for lost time. Her lips are on his throat, his cheeks, his mouth. She can feel another orgasm building, that liquid heat pooling between her thighs while surprise wars with need.

Reaching out, her hand fumbling along the top of the nightstand, Bones snags the condom Booth had placed there earlier. She pushes against Booth until he is kneeling between her legs. She looks up, taking in the sheer strength and physical beauty of the man in her bed. He is broad and muscular and his hardness is jutting up from between his thighs. His dark eyes are almost black and his lips are swollen. When he raises a brow in question, she blushes and reaches out to roll the condom over his shaft delighting in sound of air hissing between his teeth.

Then he is on top of her again, his hand between them, guiding his hardness into her body. He pushes forward slowly, savoring her heat and the way her body wraps around him. His control is hanging by a thread and he buries his face in the crook of her neck and just breathes. She fits him like a glove, her hips cradling him, her arms and legs pulling him in and her wet heat surrounding his cock, and he knows there is no turning back. He doesn't remember beginning to move but his hips are rocking into her with short, easy strokes. His hands are tangled in her hair, his elbows supporting his weight and he is looking into her eyes.

Without stopping to worry about the consequences, he says, "Mine, Bones. You are mine." Each word is punctuated by a thrust of his hips.

"Mmmmhmmmm." She hums, her eyes sliding shut.

Booth lowers his head and picks up the pace. He is sliding in and out of her in long, hard strokes. And she is raising her hips, meeting him thrust for thrust. Their bodies are slick with sweat. She is groaning, straining toward a release that seems just out of reach. He is mumbling, a whisper on her skin punctuated by sharp bites and loving licks on the sweet skin of her throat. Bones is digging her nails into his shoulders, urging him closer to the edge when she hears the words he is saying.

"Love you, love you, love you." Over and over he says those words until they become a song, a sonnet. And that is what pushes her over.

She clenches around him, her muscles fluttering against his length. Her moan of delight sounds quiet and sweet in his ear, the sound stripping the last vestige of his control. He comes, his hips jerking with the force of his orgasm. His back is arched, his hips pushing forward to bury himself as deep as possible.

Booth knows that he is crushing her but he can't find the energy to move. His breathing is slowly returning to normal and he begins to realize what an enormous step they have just taken. All his promises to himself, and her, are up in flames but he knows he wouldn't have it any other way. When Bones grunts and pushes against his chest he rolls to the side and draws her into him, wrapping both arms around her. He is vaguely aware of her removing the condom and leaving the bed. She returns and snuggles into his side and just as he drifts off to sleep he hears her voice whispering to him.

"I love you too, Booth. I love you too."


End file.
